The invention relates generally to organizational transformation, and more particularly, to a method, system, and storage medium for assessing and implementing an organizational transformation.
Traditional methods of addressing organizational transformation assessments are quantitative and qualitative in nature. The quantitative techniques involve benchmarking and are typically data, resource, and time intensive, often requiring weeks or months to implement. Many larger organizations rely on outsourcing much of the assessment functions to consulting firms to maintain its primary focus on the day-to-day operations. However, the expenses incurred when utilizing outside consultants to facilitate these assessments are often cost prohibitive. Moreover, because the methodologies used by consulting agencies vary from agency to agency, there are no assurances that the assessments will be conducted in a manner that is guaranteed to produce accurate and informative results. Likewise, the organization desiring the assessments may not be sufficiently equipped to effectively perform these assessments.
What is needed, therefore, is a method that enables an organization to make better, more informed and rational decisions to identify the candidates (i.e., functional areas) for organizational transformation and determine an optimal solution. Further, what is needed is a method, along with associated tools and automation that may be used in a workshop setting and may be conducted in a matter of hours or days, depending upon the scope of the assessment.